


sweet creature

by aegyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I just thought about it, M/M, Song fic, idk if this is good, inspired by harry styles' song, it's kinda a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeon/pseuds/aegyeon
Summary: Sicheng and Yuta were dating for two years and living together, but things weren’t always sweet. Yuta would always run when something happened, but he knew that Sicheng was home. And that he would always be there for him.





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time actually posting something here and to the world (?) I was just inspired by Harry Styles' song, Sweet Creature (go listen to it!!!!) and then a plot came, or it was just yuwin, so I thought about writing, it's short but I wanted to write! 
> 
> AND!!!!!!! sorry for the grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language so... I'm just trying to get better... whoever is gonna read I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WILL, enjoy and thank you for reading! comments are appreciated if you want to ♥ 
> 
> find me on twitter! @jinchangru ♥
> 
> thank you if you read this! hihi

We fell in love young, we started dating young, we started living together young. But nothing would stop us. Nothing but ourselves. But that was something we didn’t want to. To be apart from each other. So we would fight. We would fight ourselves to be together. All the flaws we had, all the troubles and all the differences. And we would fight with each other too.

Sometimes, I was the coward one. I wanted to run from that. From our house, from Sicheng. From all the pain that the silence or the screams and fights would bring. But Sicheng didn’t. He was always there. Whenever I came back, he was there. Waiting for me. And he would hold me tight and we would sleep together. 

There were times where he wouldn’t even argue with me. The moments where he would only look at me, without speaking while I was there, screaming, wanting attention. 

There were times where he would be the one screaming and I would only cry. He would go to our room and lay down on our bed, just waiting for me. And in the night, I would feel his arms around me and he would sleep peacefully, hugging me. 

There were times where both of us would fight. And we wouldn’t even understand at all. We would start arguing in korean but the anger would grow and he would start to argue in his mother language, chinese and I would scream at him in japanese. We wouldn’t look at each other for the whole day til the night where we would sleep together again, holding each other in the middle of the night. 

There were times that I would literally run away. I would leave our house in the middle of our fights, saying things that I knew I would regret after. _“I don’t want to see you again.” “Leave me alone.”_ Those were lies. And he knew that. He knew they were lies cause he would go look for me. And he would always find me. He would find me and say _“Let’s go home.”_ and I would hold his hands and I would let him lead me home. 

But there were times where we would be the happiest. We were always the happiest together to be honest. So, there were times where I would appreciate that more than ever. Sweet moments and so simple. Moments where we would be at our garden, playing with our dogs and cats… And then I would fall in the ground and he would be on top of me. He would smile and I swear, Sicheng’s smile was the prettiest and so shiny. And he would kiss me. Softly. His lips on mine were always soft. Always a good feeling, a good taste. And everything around me would change its colors. Colors that would look like a sweet taste. Something that you’d want to taste forever. But that were just everything that Sicheng’s kiss felt like. He was my _sweet creature_. He was _home._


End file.
